


It was supposed to go out with a bang

by CJaneway



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Divorce, F/M, Implied Goku/Vegeta, Implied Relationships, Late Night Writing, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward conversation that happens when Chi-Chi realizes that the boy she thought she knew and the man she married really doesn't exist. </p><p>----</p><p>A.K.A. willful ignorance can go a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was supposed to go out with a bang

“I’m leaving.” She said in a quiet voice. Much quieter than usual. There were no frying pans being flung about like lethal weapons. “I’m taking the boys.”  
“Yes, yes you are. I expected as much.” He paused for a second “No, you’re not. Gohan is old enough to make his own decisions in life and Goten needs to be around his own.” She looked shocked, disturbed almost, by the calm rationality in his voice.

“You can’t be serious.” She said, voice trembling. Her bangs fell over her eyes as her fists clenched.  
“I am. He’s Saiyan.” He looked at her, gaze level, body completely relaxed.  
“He’s my son!” her voice raised a bit but the frying pans stayed on their hooks, unusually enough.  
“You might not hurt him physically, but you do.” He said. Saiyans could heal from most anything, and for what went beyond that – senzu.  
“I-I don’t-I can’t-you can’t” she stumbled across her words, something most unusual for a woman who praised literacy and verbal sparring to the actual thing.  
“I will.” There was a certain finality in his voice.

“You have no money.” She said, smug, victorious. “Custody will fall to me in court.”  
“I have money.” He said. “Why do you think I signed that pre-nup? It wasn’t all for your benefit.” He said, smug, victorious. “Grandpa Gohan owned these lands, passed them to me, I built this house.”  
“Where is it?” She said, a bit annoyed.  
“I spent what we needed.” He said.  
“What about what I wanted?” She said, betrayed.  
“What you wanted wasn’t necessary, and what you did get was your father’s inability to say no.” He cracked his knuckles and stared her down.  
“You could have shared.” She said.

“I paid for most things, your salary wasn’t that good. Neither were your monthly allowances.” She gawked at him, disbelieving, this was not the boy she met nor the man she married.  
“How?” her voice was raw and questioning.  
“I own the accounting firm you work at, your boss, Mr. Kurosaki, does my accounting and keeps generating money. That’s how you got paid extra.” the words were delivered in a flat tone.  
“Why?” there were tears in her eyes now.  
“So you could feel accomplished with what little you did.” His comment stung, but she did realize that she was awfully well paid in comparison to her peers.  
“You are a cruel liar.” She said, meeting his gaze for the first time since the conversation started.  
“I can crush most beings like bugs. A flick of my fingers can paint walls with their brains. It’s not wise to be intelligent and strong in this world. Grandpa Gohan taught me that, before I accidentally killed him. It was easier to hide my mind.” She looked shocked, but something dawned on her.  
“You’ve been playing us all.” It wasn’t a question.  
“No. Not Vegeta. He knew. Smart man. Figured it out quickly. That’s why he was always mad at me. Wanted to make me slip up.”

“And now?” a bitter tone had settled.  
“Why do you think I’m not upset about you leaving?” it stung to have her suspicions confirmed.  
“How long?” she looked around the kitchen she had spent so many years cooking family meals in.  
“Not yet. You had to leave first, and now you are.” He said, quietly. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I keep my promises.”  
“So that’s all it was to you, a promise?” she was angry now, a cold anger that he hadn’t seen before.  
“I’m Saiyan. I didn’t hit my head that hard when I crashed. Marriage is a foreign concept to me, still.” His voice was level, there was barely any traces of regret.  
“What if I don’t leave?” she asked, a bit petulantly.  
“We’ll both be unhappy.” He said, simply.

She sighed, sadly, eyes glistening, and got up from the sturdy kitchen table he had crafted during their first weeks if marriage. It was slightly dented from years of Saiyan and demi-Saiyan abuse. It really was sturdy.  
“Goku-”  
“Kakarrot” he said, finally “You can’t hold on to the illusion any longer.”  
“No. I can’t.” she picked up her bags and left.

**Author's Note:**

> My characterization of Goku was completely intentional. Do not mistake this for anything else.


End file.
